Hojo Don't Know
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: [One-shot] Inu-yasha comes to Kagome's time during the new moon and runs into Hojo at the grocery store


**Hojo don't know**  
  
"Here you are Higurashi!" Hojo beamed and handed Kagome a finely wrapped gift. When Kagome gave him a look his grin only widened, "They're herbs for your warts!"  
  
Kagome gave him a deadpan look and stuffed the present into her knapsack. "Thank you, Hojo-Kun, you're too kind."  
  
"It's my pleasure, Higurashi!" Hojo said happily. "I was wondering, would you like to go on a date on Saturday?"  
  
"Saturday?" Kagome repeated as she gazed out the window. She was supposed to go to Inu-yasha's time this afternoon, she wouldn't be here on Saturday. "Gee Hojo-Kun, I'm sorry, but I already had plans."  
  
"Well, what plans would that be?" Hojo prodded.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "I...I had something planned...with a friend," she said lamely.  
  
Hojo sighed, "Ok, Higurashi. I understand."  
  
---  
  
Kagome watched the sun sink into the west and darkness fall. Stars twinkled brightly across the moonless sky. "Well, there goes the sun," she said to her companion.  
  
"Feh!" Inu-yasha snarled as his silver hair dulled to a dark black. "I don't know why I'm even here."  
  
"Because, Inu-yasha," Kagome said crossly, "It's safer in my time. Its good for you to be here when you're like this." She sat down next to him as he leaned against the wall. "Please don't make this miserable."  
  
"Feh," he said weakly and turned his slightly pink face away from hers.  
  
Kagome smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, he didn't push her away.  
  
There came a knock at the door. Kagome stood up and smiled at her mother, "Yes, mama?"  
  
"Kagome dear, do you mind going to the store and getting some groceries?" Mrs. Higurashi asked kindly. The older woman eyed the dark haired Inu yasha and silently measured him up. Kagome nodded and her mom handed her a list. "You can bring Inu-yasha if you'd like."  
  
---  
  
Ten minutes later Kagome walked down the shrine steps with a reluctant Inu yasha behind her. He was wearing jeans and a blue tee shirt as well as his classic baseball cap. He seemed hesitant at first, insisting that the clothing was funny looking but eventually gave in when the idea of Kagome traveling alone occurred to him.  
  
"Inu-yasha, hurry up," Kagome said as she slowed her steps to allow the hanyou gone human to catch up. "I want to be home before it becomes completely dark."  
  
"Calm down, woman, I'm going as fast I can. It's hard to walk in these things," he indicated the shoes he was forced to wear.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and held a giggle in.  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome walked next to each other, comforted by the soft brushing of hands or the tapping of shoulders, content with the small contact.  
  
They came to the small corner store and Kagome filled a basket with food items that her mother suggested. Inu-yasha stood looking at the large pyramid of cup of noodles, not taking interesting in Kagome's _other_ food.  
  
Kagome was placing some rice into her basket when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Inu-yasha, I am not getting you ramen."  
  
She turned, expecting to see the hotheaded human when instead she saw the upperclassman, Hojo, with sandy hair and deep blue eyes. "Hello, Higurashi!"  
  
"Eh?" Kagome said and forced a smile, "Hello Hojo-Kun."  
  
"Oi, Kagome," Inu-yasha's head popped out above the aisle of food. "What's pokei?"  
  
"Don't you mean pocky, Inu-yasha?" Kagome smiled and Inu-yasha handed her a box of chocolate covered biscuits.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Inu-yasha shrugged and walked around the aisle, "Can we get it, Kagome?"  
  
"Higurashi, who is this? And why do you allow him to speak so disrespectfully to you?" Hojo asked in shock at this man addressing Higurashi as 'Kagome'.  
  
"Feh, what's it to you, you bastard?" Inu-yasha snapped.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome scolded but Inu-yasha's eyes were locked with Hojo's.  
  
"How do you know Higurashi?" Hojo demanded and clenched his fist.  
  
"Feh, I've known Kagome for over a year now," Inu-yasha smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"A year?" Hojo grinned, "I've known her since we were in elementary school."  
  
"El...em...no...to...ry?" Inu-yasha asked in confusion. This, of course, was lost on Hojo.  
  
"Yeah, elementary school," Hojo smiled smugly. Inu-yasha wasn't sure what elementary school was, but from Hobo's reaction, he could tell he'd known Kagome for a long time.  
  
Kagome lightly touched Inu-yasha's hand. "Inu-yasha, come on, we need to pay for these and go home."  
  
"Home?" Hojo looked alarmed, "Higurashi, don't tell me that you let this man in your house?"  
  
Kagome felt her anger flare, "What of it?" She knew that Hojo was only concerned, but she couldn't help feeling peeved.  
  
"He's..." Hojo surveyed Inu-yasha for a moment. Taking in the wildness of his hair, the hidden fury in his eyes, the muscular upper body, his tanned skin, his whole being radiated wild and powerful. And he didn't like it.  
  
"What am I, hobo?" Inu-yasha snarled.  
  
"Hojo," Hojo corrected. "Higurashi, may I have a word with you alone?"  
  
Kagome gave Inu-yasha pleading look and followed Hojo to the back of the store.  
  
"Higurashi, who is he?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"The friend you had plans with?" Hojo asked concerned.  
  
"Yes," Kagome said after some hesitation.  
  
"Why, Higurashi?" Hojo asked, "He's dangerous, I can tell by looking at him. You'd be hurt if you stayed with him."  
  
Kagome smiled knowingly, having received physical and emotional pain in her time of knowing the inu hanyou.  
  
"Higurashi, I beg you, dump him!" Hojo demanded and grasped her arm tightly. "I know what's best for you. And I know he'll hurt you eventually." His eyes pleaded with hers. He had known Kagome for a long time, and he knew a lot about her, so therefore he was determined to help her realize the potential danger with this 'Inu yasha' character.  
  
"Hojo-Kun, you don't know me," Kagome said calmly and released herself from his grip. "And you don't know him. You do not know what's best for me, nor does he. I know what's best for me. And it may not lie in him, you, or anyone. I will know when I know. And until then, I don't need people, even childhood friends, trying to tell me how to live my life."  
  
Hojo looked pained, "Kagome...I don't want you to be hurt."  
  
"I won't be hurt, Hojo-Kun," Kagome said fiercely. "Now please, leave me and Inu-yasha alone." She marched away from him.  
  
Inu-yasha was leaning against the wall where she'd left him and she smiled when she neared. "Want to go home now, Inu-yasha?"  
  
He returned the smile and nodded.  
  
As they walked down the street, Kagome and Inu-yasha's hands brushed each other before enclosing around into a small intertwined bundle. His long, tanned fingers danced across her pale ones as they continued to walk silently, enjoying one another's company.  
  
Kagome glanced back to see a dejected Hojo leave the store. _'You don't know me, Hojo.'_  
  
She leaned into Inu-yasha's shoulder and he released her hand to drape him arm over her shoulders.  
  
_'Hojo don't know,_' she smiled and slung her arm around his waist.


End file.
